The mission of the IHFSC Is to facilitate translation and integration of basic science research on environmental exposures into population and personalized health applications, with an emphasis on the impact of exposures on complex biological systems that change dynamically over time. This mission is driven by the overall theme of HERCULES to use exposome-based concepts and approaches to improve human health. A key aspect of the ISHFC is to operationalize exposome-related research and is primarily designed to provide access to, tools and research approaches for clinical and epidemiology research in environmental health. The definitions and implications of the exposome in environmental health sciences remain at a relatively early stage of development, both nationally and internationally. The IHFSC leadership (Jones, Barr, Ziegler) are active in workshops, symposia, and society activities promoting development of exposome-related research. As the IHFSC pursues its mission within HERCULES (Fig G.1) to help operationalize exposome-related research, they will work closely with faculty affiliated with: 1) the Systems Biology Core to enhance utilization and development of exposome-related tools, 2) the Career Development Program to enhance training opportunities in key exposure science technologies and environmental health approaches, 3) the Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COEC) and the Administrative Core to enhance global understanding of the exposome-related concepts and research and their importance in human health and environmental sustainability, and 4) the Pilot Project Program to facilitate translation and integration of exposome-related research tools and concepts into novel and competitive new research projects. This will be done by the IHFSC through 3 major components, universal exposure surveillance (Jones), targeted exposure analyses (Barr), and clinical research services (Ziegler) (Fig G. 1). This builds upon existing bench-to-bedside research in environmental health sciences, anchored by Dr Barr's expert capabilities in exposure science, Dr Jones's universal exposure surveillance method [1], and Dr Ziegler clinical research expertise and links to resources that capitalize on access to well-characterized patients and control subjects. The Core leaders have established local, national and international research leadership in exposure science, quantitative biology, nutrition, and clinical and translational research, have been active in development of exposome-related research and are well- positioned to lead efforts to enhance and facilitate the NIEHS mission in environmental health.